Morning Musume Early Single Box
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Ai no Dai 6kan 6th Album (2004) |Next = Rainbow 7 7th Album (2006) }} Morning Musume Early Single Box (モーニング娘。EARLY SINGLE BOX) is a limited edition album box set compiling Morning Musume's first eight singles reissued on 12cm CDs. The box set also contained a bonus 12cm karaoke CD with instrumentals of 15 popular songs from their first 3 albums and a 36 page color booklet. All the 12 cm CDs contain an extra track for each single. It was released on December 15, 2004 with the individual CDs having catalog numbers EPCE-5321 through EPCE-5329 In 2005 the singles were released individually. Tracklist Disc 1: Morning Coffee #Morning Coffee #Ai no Tane #Morning Coffee (Instrumental) #Morning Coffee (Unreleased "B♭" Version) Disc 2: Summer Night Town #Summer Night Town #A MEMORY OF SUMMER'98 #Summer Night Town (Instrumental) #Summer Night Town (First Live Version) Disc 3: Daite HOLD ON ME! #Daite HOLD ON ME! #Tatoeba #Daite HOLD ON ME! (Instrumental) #Daite HOLD ON ME! (Morning Cop Version) Disc 4: Memory Seishun no Hikari #Memory Seishun no Hikari #Happy Night #Never Forget - Fukuda Asuka #Memory Seishun no Hikari (Instrumental) #Memory Seishun no Hikari (99.4.18 Live Version) Disc 5: Manatsu no Kousen #Manatsu no Kousen #Koi no Shihatsu Ressha #Manatsu no Kousen (Instrumental) #Manatsu no Kousen (Early Version) Disc 6: Furusato #Furusato #Wasurerannai #Furusato (Instrumental) #Furusato (Early Vocal Version) Disc 7: Love Machine #LOVE Machine #21seiki #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) #LOVE Machine (Early Unison Version) Disc 8: Koi no Dance Site #Koi no Dance Site #Koi wa Rock 'n' Roll #Koi no Dance Site (Instrumental) #Koi no Dance Site (Groove That Soul Remix) #Koi no Dance Site (M.I.D. KH-R Club Mix) Disc 9: ORIGINAL KARAOKE #Ai no Tane #Good Morning #Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi #Mirai no Tobira #Usotsuki Anta #Happy Night #Never Forget #Suki de x5 #Papa ni Niteiru Kare #Senkou Hanabi #Da Di Du De Do Da Di! #Aisha Loan de #Kuchizuke no Sono Ato #DANCE Suru no da! #Harajuku 6:00 Shuugou Featured Members *1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka *3rd gen: Goto Maki Trivia * Morning Coffee (Unreleased "B♭" Version) has never been released to the public. This was an original version completed on December 22, 1997, but Tsunku and the staff felt the sound to be a little weak. In order to create a more "sellable" sound, they decided to drop the key by a half and played the preprogrammed rhythm parts from sequence software instead of using the actual band. The newer version was recorded on December 30 and it became the final version for the debut single. In comparison, the vocal parts for the original version are inexperienced yet fresh, and somewhat more humble, for the members were still dreaming of becoming the top of the pop idol groups. * Summer Night Town (First Live Version) was recorded at a live venue held at Shibuya Kokaido Hall on July 12, 1998. Nowadays, the sound system for the concert is largely supported by a harddisk based system, but back then, live background bands were still the main source. Even though this version is a rough cut, the imperfection of the sound enhances liveliness of the members, matched by the raw instrumental sound. When you listen to this version, you feel like you’re actually at the concert. This is the first time this version was released on CD. * Daite HOLD ON ME! (Morning Cop Version) ''was specially created for their movie, “Morning Cop – Daite Hold On Me!”, which was in theatres from August 18, 1998. The movie was completed and released earlier than the song, so song is actually in an incomplete state. Comparing to the single version, you can tell the differences in mixing job as well as the take on the vocal parts and the member who’s in charge of certain parts (i.e. 2 chorus B-Melody is sung by Yasuda in this version etc.). First time released on CD. * ''Memory Seishun no Hikari (99.4.18 Live Version) ''is a live version, recorded at Fukuda Asuka's Graduation Concert held at Tokyo Kosei Nenkin Kaikan Hall on April 18, 1999. The song starts off with an extended and emotional intro, which symbolizes Asuka’s final live. Abe Natsumi and Fukuda are main vocalists, and the members create complex mixture of groove. It’s quite impressive. The sound from the same concert DVD/Video was used as a main source. The mixing was later applied before the release of this version. * ''Manatsu no Kousen (Early Version) got the recording date setup in a hurry, the vocal, chorus, and the basic orchestra versions were all recorded on the same date, April 6, 1999, in 3 separate studios. This specific version was recorded on April 6, and the interlude after the 2 chorus part is entirely different. Because it’s an earlier version, the bass and brass instruments were still being played from the preprogrammed sequence software. Also, the “gaya” (cheers and chatters) such as “Fu Fu” and the chorus parts weren’t recorded yet. Abe’s main vocal take was also recorded on this day, and it’s a different version from the single’s. * Furusato (Early Vocal Version) was recorded on June 6, 1999. Comparing to the single version, Abe’s vocal is somewhat more cheerful. At this stage, there was no chorus part except for the harmonies by members. The single version was recorded later on June 8. As for the single version, the song ends by fading out. However, this version has a clear ending. * LOVE Machine (Early Unison Version) ''is a first version, before each member was given specific solo parts. There is no chorus, yet it has an explosive energy mostly influenced by a newly added member, Goto Maki. Comparing to the single version, you can hear unique phrases like faking during intro and “a-ha” during riff. Also, you can hear the original version of the lyrics, “Love Machine!” during the ending riff. Tsunku later took out this line by Yaguchi Mari and added it to the very end, and that’s how the dramatic ending of this song was created. * ''Koi no Dance Site (Groove That Soul Remix) has previously only been featured on the limited version of a record (analog LP disk) which was released on February 9 , 2000. This is the first time it's released on CD. *''Koi no Dance Site (M.I.D. KH-R Club Mix)'' has previously only been featured on the limited version of a record (analog LP disk) which was released on February 9 , 2000. This is the first time it's released on CD. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2004 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In